its not that easy - Divergent fic
by OkayNikki
Summary: Simple no-war Divergent fic. Insurgent and Allegiant do not exist. Follow Tris and friends as they shape up new initiates. Expect the unexpected in this story! ;) Rated T because I'm paranoid. I suck at summaries, just read. I promise it'll be good, I hope. Read&Review please. Fourtris, ChristinaxWill, LynnxMarlene and UriahxOC
1. Initiates

**A/N; Hii! I'll do a quick intro to this fic.. **

**It's been a year since Tris was accepted into Dauntless. She has her own apartment, and she's still with her awesome Four. She is about to begin her first year training initiates. Classic no-war Divergent fic. Uriah, Marlene and Shauna and Will and everybody is alive, except Al. Christina is dating Will. I'm gonna tell you now, I WILL NEVER KILL OFF TRIS OR TOBIAS. I think that'll do for my A/N. Enjoy! :)**

**-N**

Tris

"Beatrice!" My mother called out to me, wrapping me in her arms for a gentle hug. As she's pulling away, she gets stabbed in the back. I watch the life leave her once welcoming eyes as her body crumples to the ground. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I look to see who did it, but it is then that I wake up. "NO!" I scream. I sit up, panting and crying. I cried in my sleep. "Just a dream.. just a dream.." Sobs escape my lips, and I shove my face into a pillow. "Dammit, I'm gonna be late!" I take an incredibly quick shower, throwing on a tight black long sleeved shirt that dips low enough to show off my ravens, but nothing below. I go through my closet and pick out ripped shorts and black leggings with spiked combat boots. Quickly but carefully lining and applying mascara to my eyes, I admire myself. I felt _hot_. "Oh my god Tris!" Christina exclaimed to me when she saw me after I went to the dining hall and grabbed a muffin. Uriah was shoving his face with poptarts and he smiled at me. "So are you excited for your first time training the newbies?" Uriah asked, with a face full of poptart. I couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of which, we should probably be going if we don't want to be laaaate!" Christina said, still admiring my outfit. She grabbed my arm and Uriah's and dragged us to the net. Max wasn't even giving his speech yet. "You made me eat my poptarts really fast and Max isn't even-" Just as Uriah said that, we heard Max yelling at the new initiates. I was still a little shaken by my nightmare. Tobias came running in and almost tripped when he saw me.

"Woah.." I heard him say. His jaw practically touched the ground. I felt the heat in my cheeks and I looked away. "By the way, I'm going as Six." I see the three of them nod. We all heard a scream, and a girl landed in the net. I reached my hand out and she grabbed it. "Name?" I asked, a little more rude than I meant. "You only get to choose once." Tobias said, and I smiled. The girl was from Candor. "Uh.." She thought about it for a minute. "Ash." "Make the announcement, Six." I nodded and raised Ash's arm. "FIRST JUMPER – ASH!" I shouted as the Dauntless crowd that formed began to cheer. The rest of the initiates had jumped and we ended up with 3 Erudite, 2 Amity, 4 Candor and 1 Abnegation.

Ash – Candor [F]

Hale – Erudite [M]

Aria – Abnegation [F]

Hunter – Erudite [M]

David – Candor [M]

Desiree – Erudite [F]

Mari – Candor [F]

Ryder – Amity [M]

Bree – Candor [F]

Jas – Amity [F]

6 girls, 5 guys. Bree and Jas were the biggest of the two, Jas being twice my size basically. Desiree and Aria were about my size when I was an initiate. I had grown 4 or so inches, and I was a little fuller in my chest and butt. I looked seventeen. I liked it. "I am Four, and this is Six-" "Your names are numbers?" Mari, a Candor girl asked. I walked over to her. "Do you have a problem with that?" She shook her head vigorously. "N-no ma'am, I think that's kinda cool.." I smiled coldly, thinking she would act differently. "As I was saying, we are your instructors for the next few weeks." I zoned out a little, thinking about the nightmare I had last night. I tuned back in when we got to the Chasm. "The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery, and idiocy. One jump over this railing will end you. It happens at least once every year, it'll happen again." I shudder a little, thinking about last year. Al. We separate as they check out the dining hall, and it's time for lunch. I'm still kind of off, not paying attention. "Tris." I snap back to attention as Tobias says my name. "Huh?" I question. "You okay? You seem far off." I shake my head. "I uh.. Had a nightmare last night." He looks me in the eye. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I nod and start to explain. "I was with my mom.. She hugged me, but.. When she pulled away, she got stabbed.. I woke up when I tried to see who did it. It's just been bothering me since." Tobias nods, and pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his chest. "It's okay, Tris. Your mom is fine." His soft, gentle lips find mine and we stay for a minute or so, caught in each other. Somebody clears their throat, I groan and turn to see Peter. I immediately stiffen. "What do you want?" Tobias growls at him, stepping in front of me. Peter laughs a little and raises his palms in surrender. "Hey, hey. Easy. I was just going to ask how the transfers are." Tobias doesn't let down. "Peachy. Is that all?" "I thought you were her boyfriend, not her guard dog. I still can't see why you want somebody like her." Peter laughs on his way to his apartment. Tobias' fists are clenched so tightly his knuckles are turning white. "Hey.." I grabbed his hands, forcing them to unclench. "It's okay, T-Four.." I forgot I can't call him Tobias outside of his or my apartment. "No, Sixnot. I don't trust him after what he did to you." I smile, knowing that I will always be protected from Peter. We walk to the training room, and set up for stage one. "Not a guard dog." Tobias mutters and I can't help but giggle. "No, you're much better than that." I give him a quick peck. The guns are set up on a table the next day as the initiates walk in, all on time. Thank God. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The first stage is primarily physical, second; primarily emotional, third, primarily mental." Tobias demonstrated shooting and its unbelievable how accurate his aim is. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The initiates stand in shock. Mari is the first one to move. "GO!" Tobias barks. They all scramble to get guns. Desiree is the first to hit dead-center. I smiled, proud that it was a small, quiet girl. Just like I was, except better at shooting. I like her.


	2. Zeke's Party

**A/N; This is a truth or dare chapter! I know, everybody loves those. I kinda have some original dares though, if you have a fic and you wanna use them just pm. :) And now... CHAPTER TWO! {I update starting now every 3-4 reviews.} [Italics are means POV change.] Enjoy~**

**-N**

Tris

The first four days of training were finally over. At dinner, Zeke announced he was having a party at 8 to celebrate the new initiates. "Omigosh. Six. You're coming with me." Christina winked at me. I groaned. "Do I have too?" "YES, You do have too now come on!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. I mouthed 'help me' to Tobias but he just smirked. I'm so gonna kill him later. At Christina's apartment, Marlene and Shauna were there. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of you." I groaned again, not trusting them even though they usually made me look like a princess every time. "Please, nothing too heavy on my face or hair." Christina winked at me. "No promises." She handed me a mid-thigh black party dress with ruffles on the bottom. I put on a sleeveless black tank top and black spanx underneath the dress because EVERY Zeke party ended with Truth or Dare. Marlene lined my eyes, but not too heavily. She also put on mascara with a touch of silver eyeshadow. Shauna made my hair look amazing. She did a small waterfall braid at the top, then my hair turned into curls at the bottom. Christina handed me a pair of black heels. I knew I'd have to wear heels. I slipped them on and the three girls admired their handiwork. They weren't done with themselves, but they told me to go.

Walking in to Zeke's apartment, I was greeted by the smell of alcohol and Uriah handing me a drink. That ass, he gave me a Bloody Mary knowing I'd probably have more than one. I sipped it gladly, it being my favorite drink. After 15 or so minutes, Christina, Marlene and Shauna arrived. Zeke stood up on the table and yelled, "If I don't know you, get out! With the exception of Desiree and Mari!" He almost fell off, and a bunch of random Dauntless left. The remaining people all sat down with each other in a circle. I sat down next to Tobias, leaning on his shoulder and we were both drunk or pretty damn close to it. Zeke sighed. "My favorite part of the party! Who shall be my first victim?" He scanned the room, his eyes landing on me. I mentally cheered, I'm usually first anyways. "Tris!" Zeke yelled. "You know the question." I laughed a little at him. "Dare." Uriah whispered something to Zeke, and Zeke nods. Oh no. "Okay, okay. I dare you to.. Lick whipped cream off of my buddy Four over there's abs." Uriah smirked. He knew I wouldn't do it sober, but I'm up for anything right now. "Get the whipped cream." Zeke ran to his kitchen and got the whipped cream and tossed it to Tobias. Tobias grinned and pulled his shirt up, spraying whipped cream on his 6 pack. I smiled innocently and licked it off of him. Everybody cheered which made me laugh. I looked around, and picked Marlene. "Truth." "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouted and then laughed. I thought for a minute. "Whose your crush?" "L...Lynn.." People nodded respectfully. Marlene and Lynn were both so red, they put tomatoes to shame. Lynn kissed her on the cheek. I zoned out for about 20 minutes when Tobias was called. "Truth." "Give me.. Four reasons that you like Tris." Lynn smiled at her brilliant truth for Tobias. "She doesn't beg for attention, she isn't super girly, she's gorgeous and everything about her is perfect." A series of 'awww's' came and I blushed redder than Marlene was. "Uriah, truth or-" "Dare! Thou am not a pansycake unlike thee." I laughed pretty hard at that. "I dare you to confess your love for Eric." Uriah pulled his shirt up and over his head. "WOW? Who's the pansycake now?" He blushed and moved on. "Desiree." "Truth." "PANSYCAKE. But. Who's your crush?" Desiree looked down and mumbled. "You.." Uriah's jaw dropped and he was red all over his face. I think they'd make a cute couple. Uriah is a fun guy, but he's also really caring. Also really sweet. "Okay uhh Six." "Daaaree!" "I dare you to spray paint yourself blue." I laughed but shook my head. I don't look good in blue. I slipped my dress off. Thank god I wore a strapless tank top and spanx underneath.

**~DONUT MIND ME I'M A PAGE BREAK~**

The game must continue until somebody is naked, or dead. _It can't be me. _I think. _I have nothing good underneath._ Desiree got dared to sit on Uriah's lap for the game. "I dare you to play seven minutes with Uriah." I grinned, planning to get them together. They'd be a perfect couple. Like Zeke and Shauna do. _Oh god. I'm becoming a matchmaker. _Uriah stood up and carried Desiree over to the spare room in Zeke's large apartment.

Desiree

I was secretly hoping somebody would dare me to do this. Does he even like me? "We-we don't have to do anything.." He put me down but quickly pushed me up against the wall. "We don't have too, but I want too." Uriah kissed me, softly and gentle at first but the kiss got deeper, more passionate. I put my arms around his neck, his hands around my waist. One of my hands slipped into his hair as he serperated from my lips to kiss down to my neck, quickly finding the sensitive spot. He bit down gently, then licked it. A moan escaped my lips as he worked back up to my mouth. There was definitely going to be a mark there, but I couldn't care less. "Time's up!" I heard somebody shout. I tried to fix my hair and my dress. We sat back down, me on his lap and his arms around me. "Des, go out with me." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and blushed. Uriah kissed my cheek. Best. Night. Ever.

Tris was only wearing panties, her bra was taken off on her last truth about her fears. Uriah, Four and Zeke were in boxers. Christina and I were in our bras and panties. Shauna and Lynn passed out from being so drunk. Mari was fully dressed, she did some strange stuff tonight. Will left an hour ago.

Marlene was the one to end up naked.

_After the party.._

Uriah

I was knocked out on the couch until Zeke shook me awake. "Bro, wake up." I heard his voice and opened my eyes. "5 more minutes, mom.." He dumped cold water on me and I jumped up. "YOU BITCH!" I looked at the clock. "It's 2 am. Why am I awake!" "I want to know everything, little bro." I must have looked confused because he continued. "You. And her. Desiree. Tell me things." "I can tell you one thing, she's a good kisser." I smirked, recalling events from that moment. "And she's my girlfriend now. What should I do for her? She's amazing. You guys don't know, but I liked her too." Zeke was really confused. "How do you even know her?" "Well.. It was two days ago that I saw her and her friend Mari and a Dauntless born named Nikki. Nikki is kinda like my best friend now." I laughed and continued my story. "Nikki called me over and introduced me to Desiree. We talked and hit it off immediately. I gave her my number, and we snuck out and watched movies at my apartment and talked about our families, and how it was in Erudite. She's really funny. Desiree is really cool." Zeke had a look on his face. "AWW! MY LITTLE BRO IS GROWING UP!" He hugged me and suddenly went into romantic Zeke mode. "Tell her she's beautiful. Girls love hearing that, and it's always true. Tell her how you truly feel about her. Everything, Uri. Make sure she knows that _she is yours, and you are hers._"

**A/N;; Writing this chapter was fun. If you have any suggestions for this story, please tell xx I love suggestions and usually use all of them. This chapter was kinda short too because I didn't have many dares :c Chapter 3 will be up when I get 6 reviews. I currently have 2. xoxo**

**-N**


	3. Ferris Wheel

**A/N;; I lied. Here's chapter 3. ;3; Note;; This isn't just Fourtris. It's basically everybody since the point of views jump around. But; this chapter has some Fourtris fluff ;3; **

**-N**

Marlene

I can't believe that I admitted my feelings for Lynn. Mostly I can't believe Lynn felt the same. She's a girl. A friend. A girlfriend. I mean, I guess I kinda saw this coming. I haven't had crushes on any guys. I'm a little scared. No matter how handsome and cunning Four is, and how funny Uriah is, I've just never had eyes for any of the Dauntless guys. I never really hope anything more than friendship for them. But Lynn.. She's a girl. Lynn somehow caught my attention. I don't know how to react. I mean, she's.. Beautiful, and those eyes. Golden brown pools of amazing. I can get lost in them. I don't know, I guess love is just kind of weird like that. Unexpected, yet completely true.

As I walk into the training room, I see Uriah and a few new faces. I examined them before Uriah walks up to me. "Listen up, this is Marlene. Marlene, this is Nikki, Lex and Josh." I narrowed my eyes as I inspected them. Nikki was about my height, with brown hair tied into a ponytail and striking hazel eyes. Lex was a tall but slim girl with long black hair and piercing green-ish blue eyes. Josh was a little bit taller than Lex with hazel brown hair and warm amber eyes. He smiles at me then they all return to what they were doing. I watched them all, mentally ranking them. By the time I was done, it was lunch time. I sat down and Josh sat next to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "Hi." He was trying to get ketchup out of a bottle and on to a burger. Since the bottles aren't see-through, he looked inside the bottle and suddenly a whole glob of ketchup squirted onto his face. I sat there for a moment, comprehending what just happened. Josh then dramatically drops to the ground. "I'VE BEEN SHOT! I'VE BEEN SHOT!" The entire cafeteria burst out in laughter. After a few minutes, he got up and sat next to me. "Sorry, I was trying to make a good first impression. That was kinda improvised." I laughed a little. "You. Are. Hilarious." "I know, I try." Josh winked at me then we both started laughing. I noticed he had a tattoo of a wave on his shoulder. "What does your tattoo mean?" He looked down and instantly stopped laughing. "It's a wave.. To remind me that I can't swim. But.. Mostly because.. When I was 9, my parents said we could go swimming. They went to go get food and my sister got pushed by waves into the deeper water. She couldn't swim.. and I couldn't save her." His face was pale as he told me the story. My expression softened as much as it could. "Oh.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have asked." "It's okay.. She was only six.. That just made it just that much worse." I felt a pain in my chest as I leaned on his shoulder. "I'm really.. Really really sorry. So.. wanna go get some cake?!" I said, laughing a little and trying to make him happier. He grinned at me. "That's like asking me if I like puppies." "WELL. Do you like puppies?" His face got serious. "No." There was a pause. "I love puppies!" He grabbed my hand and we ran off to get cake.

Four

Her hands wrapped around my neck as I pulled her closer. She reached up and kissed me. I picked her up and set her on a table, never taking my hands off of her. The kiss got hungrier and passionate. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She wouldn't let me in, though. Tris pulled back and laughed a little. "Tris.." I groaned. I kissed her again, and this time she let me in. Our tongues battled for dominance. Her legs wrapped around my waist and the kiss deepened. These are the moments that I love. I kissed my way down her neck, and kissed the four- wait, four ravens? "You got another raven?" She nodded. "Why?" Tris looked at me with a 'duh' look and I realized. The fourth raven was me. I kissed the fourth raven and then kissed my way back up to her lips, when somebody cleared their throat. I pulled away from her to see Mari, Aria and Ash standing there. They all looked nervous.

"Are we interuppting something..?" Mari shyly spoke up. "Yes, but that can wait for later. Where are the other initiates?" Tris said, and I smirked when she said later. "All still at lunch. We came early to see what we were doing.." Aria said, looking down as she did. All 3 girls didn't know how to react to what was going on when they walked in. "Wanna leave now please?" All three girls nodded and left in a hurry. "Where were we?"

* * *

After all the initiates had arrived, I explain what we were doing. "Today you will be throwing knives. Six and I will demonstrate." I motioned for Tris to stand in front of the target. She knows what I'm doing. This will scare them. She stood in front of it, and I grabbed three knives. All of the initiates look horrified. I threw one towards the left of her, then towards the right. The final knife nicked her ear. I smile, and one of the initiates screamed. Tris grabbed the three knives that I threw and walked back over to me. The initiates start throwing.

Training dragged on. I decided I wanted to do something with Tris, our life has been kinda boring lately. I go to Uriah because he recently got a girlfriend. "Propose!" Uriah exclaims. I stand there, unsure of what to say. Then it hit me. I know exactly how to propose. "Come with me to buy a ring." Together we walk to the jewelry store. I look around and so does he. "Yo, Four." Uriah calls me over to a ring that is silver with 1 big diamond and one smaller diamond on each side of it. It had double bands, with the diamonds connecting them. I bought it, and got '4+6' engraved on the other side. "What's the plan, Four?"

I told Christina earlier to get Tris ready, but didn't tell her why. When I got to Tris' apartment, I was in a suit and I knock on the door lightly. Christina opens the door, and Tris walks out. My jaw dropped. She was wearing a silver strapless dress with sleeves that start just below her shoulder, and the sleeves were made of lace. Her hair was done into a french braid, and her makeup was light but gorgeous. I took her hand and led her to the train. I picked her up and jumped in.

Once we arrived at the Navy Pier, we walked to the ferris wheel. At the bottom was a picnic that I had set up earlier with the help of Desiree and Uriah. It was going to be a good night.


	4. Author's Notice

**Hey guys! This is an author's notice chapter.. I'm so sorry :(**

**So because of school I can really only do one page a night. [my math teacher hates my class..]**

**This chapter is A QUESTION. Would you like me to write a page a night as said so I will have a 5 page chapter by Friday? And also 2-3 page chapters Saturday and Sunday. **

**Review yes/no. Thanks for reading! Sorry for disappointment because no actual chapter. I'm really sorry. I think I wanna start a fanfiction where Tris is Uriah/Zeke's little brother so she's dauntless born. Not highschool but Divergent time. **

**Give me your opinions!**

**-N**


	5. Maya and Charlene

******A/N;; This chapter is going to have a little UrixDes and half Fourtris. Very eventful chapter. Enjoy! I'll update again at 23 reviews.**

******-N**

Desiree

It was a quiet day. Well, as quiet as the Dauntless Compound can get. Uriah and I were spending the day together. I zoned out, thinking about Uriah. He was funny, and surprisingly very sweet. Uriah really cared about me. I didn't realize he was calling my name.

"Desi?" He says my name with a little bit of worry. "Hmm?" I looked into his eyes, and they snapped me back to attention. "Oh good, I was getting worried you weren't responding." I made a little 'mm' noise and snuggled closer to him, my head on his chest. Uriah wrapped an arm around my waist, we were laying on the couch. He kissed the top of my head. "Can I ask you a question?" He felt me nod against his chest.

"Why Desiree?" I pulled back, worried I did something wrong. Uriah noticed and gently laughed. I must've looked really stupid.

"What I meant, was why did you pick the name Desiree? It doesn't exactly sound like an Erudite name." My body tensed. I knew somebody would ask eventually. He noticed my body language and rubbed my back. "You don't have to tell me."

"I... Desiree means one who is desired. All of my life.. I had to deal with Candor asses at school and everybody knows they don't lie. Almost all of them told me that I was ugly and fat.." I blinked away the tears I thought would just come dripping out, and I thought I couldn't control them. _No,_ I thought. _You are Dauntless. Words can't hurt you anymore. _I was snapped back to reality by Uriah walking me to a mirror the length of a door. He pushed my shirt up to the bottom of my bra. Uriah put his hand on my stomach. My breath became uneven as I worried he would find out my secret.

"Look, hun. You aren't even CLOSE to being fat, alright?" He removed his hand and pulled my shirt down and whispered, looking directly into my eyes.

"And nowhere near ugly either." Uriah tilted my chin towards him and kissed me gently. It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was soft and full of love. My heart leaped and my breathing evened itself out. It's time I tell Uriah my story.

"Ur... Uriah.. I have to tell you something. It's about my real name.." His eyes softened as much as they possibly could, and he pulled on on his lap on the couch. I played with my hands as I spoke.

"My father.. Is Michael Lynn. An Erudite leader. He always seemed really nice around everybody else. But Michael wasn't all he was made out to be. And.. My real name is Charlene.." I looked at Uriah, who was looking at me in confusion. His face changed into an expression of realization mixed with anger. "Did he.." I nodded and gulped. I slowly pulled my shirt off, and turned around so he was looking at my back.

Deep scar marks covered my back. Michael used to whip me. Uriah's fingers traced over my scars. I shivered. He turned me around to face him.

"I love you, Uriah."

"I wanted to say that first."

Tobias

We ate the dinner I packed, and we were looking at the stars. "Tobias!" I heard a young girl calling my name. I darted up. Looking around, I saw a little girl running toward me. When I got to my feet, the girl wrapped her arms around my waist, barely reaching.

"Tobias.. I looked for hours to try to find you!" She must've been 10 or 11, and she was crying. I look over at Tris, she is just as confused as me.

"Who.. are you?" I asked her, bending down to look in her eyes. They were exactly like mine. Her expression changed to one of hurt.

"Oh Toby.. I'm Maya! Your little sister.." My jaw dropped. There's a reason she looks exactly like me. And she knows my name. I hugged her when I felt bumps on her back.

Marcus was going to die.

"Honey, turn around for a minute." She nodded and turned around. I lifted Maya's shirt slightly, and gasped. Tris came over and her jaw dropped. I pulled Maya's shirt back down and turned her around.

"Maya.. Did Marcus do this to you?" Tris asked her, and Maya nodded, sniffling.

"That's why I had to run away. He started two years ago, when Mommy dropped me off with him. He made me sit in a closet all day and then when he came home he would.. he would.. he hurt me." Maya said in between sobs and wiping her eyes. I wiped her eyes with my thumbs and noticed I was crying too. I hugged her tight, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. It worked, and soon she fell asleep in my arms. I motioned for Tris to follow me as we made our way back to the Pit.

Tris took out her keys and unlocked my apartment as I set Maya down on my bed, tucking her in. I soon started crying again, surprisingly when I heard her. She was tossing, turning, and screaming.

"NO! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen Daddy.. NO!" Tris shook her awake while I was breaking down. Tris took Maya in her arms as Maya cried into Tris' shoulder.

Marcus will die for laying a finger on an innocent little girl.

He.

Will.

Pay.

**A/N;; OMG! So there's chapter four.. Pretty evenful hm? I'm sorry it isn't longer! I wasn't allowed my laptop for a few days so this is what I had in a few hours for you guys. Didn't want to leave you hanging :) Suggestions, but most importantly, REVIEW! :P **

**-N**


	6. True Loneliness

**A/N;; This is going to be a 3-4 page long dramatic chapter. And please, please don't get mad at me for what you see in this chapter. FourTris will get together again, so please no bad reviews. As always, enjoy! **

**-N**

Tris

How long until this is all over?  
I've lost everything.  
At this point, I can't hold myself together. Nobody can hear me anyways. I scream, it sounds strangled. I can't help but break down.The walls I have worked so hard to build, crumbling so easily. Too many emotions cloud my brain. Grief. Hurt. Anger. The need for retaliation and vengeance.  
I have not one trace of family, now. Caleb is... gone. Tobias hurt me beyond repair. Christina is shopping, something I cannot bear. right now. Uriah and Desiree are together. It's true, loneliness is the worst feeling in the world. At this moment, I am truly alone. I am alone. But then I realize, Uriah and Zeke would both come in a heartbeat if I needed them. I called the one person I can always count on. Uriah.

Uriah

Tris was running towards me as I walked to my apartment.

"Uriah.. I need you."

She looked like she had been crying and I could tell she wasn't sleeping. I only nodded before opening the door to my apartment. Holding the door open, she slowly walks in. I mentally thank Desiree for helping me clean up. I sat next to Tris on the couch. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"What's going on, Tris?" I ask, concern and worry obvious.

"Do you have a little while?" My response was a nod, knowing that she was going to unload everything, and I would be here for her the whole time. She started explaining, stopping to sniffle every once in a while.

**~ Two days ago [flashback] ~**

Tris

_I was walking to the cafeteria when Susan approached me. Susan? Why is she here? She's Abnegation! Oh no, this can't be good. _

"_Beat- Tris! Tris!" She yelled out to me, starting to run in my direction. Susan hugged me, and then pulled back. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes bloodshot over a blotchy face. Gorgeous. "I'm so...so.. so.. sorry.." Susan whispered inbetween sobs. I was extremely confused._

"_Sorry for what, Susan?" Her face hardened, and I knew she had bad news. Susan wiped her eyes and averted her stare to the floor. Averted to anything but me. _

"_C...Ca...Caleb." She managed to choke out. Confusion spread through all over me. _

"_What about him?" Realization settled in. "H...how?" Susan sobbed a little before answering._

"_Jeanine.. shot him. For refusing to help her.." I felt my eyes well up and I ran to the one place I knew nobody could hear or find me. The net. _

_I laid in the center of the net, memories flooding back. I was the first jumper. The stiff jumped first. I curled up into a ball, and screamed. I dropped the weight that had been lifted on my heart. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. My throat ached as I let out sobs. _

"_Caleb!" I screamed, every memory I ever had with him flooded my mind, and I couldn't take it. He's gone._

_Caleb is really gone. _

**~ Present time ~ **

Uriah

I listened to Tris's story and I can't imagine how she feels. I pull her in for a comforting hug.

"Look. I wish I could say that I knew what you were going through. I'd be lying. But what I do know is that everything happens for a reason. I'm not saying he should have died. I'm sure Caleb was a great guy. I know you think you have no family, but you have me, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Desiree, Christina, Will and most importantly, Four."

She stiffened when I mentioned Four.

"Actually.. No I don't. He cheated on me.." My jaw dropped as she explained further.

**~ One day ago ~**

Tris

_People had been treating me like a kicked puppy. Like I couldn't handle myself. I obviously could. I went to my favorite place in all of Dauntless. I just wasn't expecting to see what I did._

-Page break-

_As I made my way down the narrow pathway to the rocks where Tobias and I first kissed, I couldn't be happy. I felt like a weight just got dropped on my heart. Tears were slipping out, and I didn't stop them. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting there. Tobias.. and Bree. Except they weren't just talking. They were kissing. As if my life wasn't bad enough already. A strangled noise escaped my lips as I noticed Tobias wasn't pushing her away, he was kissing back. Apparently they both heard me. Tobias looked over quickly and looked as if he was going to say something. I didn't give him the chance. I ran. I didn't understand. I full on sprinted to my apartment, slamming the door and breaking down completely. _

_Tobias.. cheated. I prayed this would never happen. That he would deem me not good enough. Bree is much prettier than I am. _**[A/N; Bree is an initiate.] **_What did I do wrong? _

_Maybe it's for the best. I sank down to the ground. _

_If it was for the best, Tobias wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have shattered every ounce of love inside of me. The unthinkable had happened. Cheated. I can feel my heart shattering. Was he playing me this whole time? Did he ever really love me? Questions swarm my mind. I automatically assume the worst, since the worst is reality. Our love was a tradgedy. _

_But he was my clarity. _**[A/N; If you get that, I love you.] **

**~ Present time ~ **

Uriah

Tris explained what happened with Four, and I couldn't help but feel angry for hurting somebody so sensitive behind her attitude. She's still just sixteen. Life is still really hard.

"Well, you know you're always welcome to stay her for a few days in the spare room. I can help you bring some stuff over." She nodded gratefully and we went to her apartment.

Four was sitting on her bed.

Tris

I led Uriah to my apartment and Tobias was sitting on my bed.

"Out. Now." I hissed, ready to kill him. He cheats on me, doesn't even try to chase after me to explain. I look into his eyes and see something unfamiliar, uncommon. Vulnerability.

"Tris, why is Uriah here?"

"That is none of your business, _Four." _I spat out his nickname with venom, with fire. "Get. OUT!" I scream, but being the stubborn-blue-eyed-instructor-with-a-dark-past he is, he wouldn't move. I felt myself boiling to the brim of how much I can withstand from him. I was going to burst.

"Get out or so help me I will-"

"Tris. It's okay." Uriah cut me off and somehow those three words calmed me down. Uriah sat and I began packing clothes into a bag. I opened my top drawer to see red lacy lingerie with back lining. Oh god, there's a note.

_Tris,_

_Saw this and thought of you. XOXO ;)_

_Christina_

I blushed furiously and even more when Uriah noticed and came over. He was reddening deeper by the minute and he quickly turned to walk away.

"Let's just pretend you didn't see that.." He nodded.

I grabbed a few pairs of black skinny jeans along with black shirts, ranging from long-sleeved to v-neck to tank top. My final outfit was black ripped "booty shorts" although you can't see my butt, even if it stops a few inches underneath, and a black tank top that on the back had a rose blossoming from near the small of my back. Of course, I grabbed my makeup and shoved it into my duffel as we walked out to Uriah's apartment.

I settled into the spare room and sat on the edge of my bed wearing shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Uriah walked in carefully, as if he made a wrong step, I would burst into flames.

"You okay?" I shook my head no and he wrapped me in his arms for a gentle, comforting hug. I sighed into his shirt and breathed in his scent.

"You smell good." This made him chuckle lightly.

"So do you. Kind of like apples." I worried that was a bad thing, and Uriah noticed.

"No, Tris. Apples are good." I smiled and laughed.

We spent the afternoon watching old movies and making fun of them.

I can always count on Uriah to make me smile.

Tobias

**~What REALLY happened with Bree~**

I was down by the rocks in the roaring water thinking about everything. Maya, Marcus, Tris.

Tris. I love just the sound of her name. Scratch that, I love everything about her. The way she always kinda smells like apples. Her intense eyes. Everything. I sigh out, and smile until I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, Four." The voice got closer and I realized it was Bree.

"Oh, hello Bree." She sat next to me and I stiffened a little. Then she kissed me. I pushed her away.

"Oh no no no. I know everything about you, Tobias. And if you don't do what I say, I have two options. I kill Tris, or I tell everybody every little detail about you." I could practically feel the crooked, evil smirk she wore. _It's okay,_ I think. _Tris will understand... Will she? I have to find a way to tell her. _Bree kissed me, and I didn't push away.

"Kiss back," she murmered against my lips and I had too. Then I heard a strangled noise and I turned to see Tris.

Kill me, now.

**A/N;; DUN DUN DUNNN! So there's that chapter. 3.5 pages xD Hehehe. Love yall! I wrote a poem for you guys.**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**If you like this story,**

**You ought to review!**

**-N**


End file.
